


The Mistletoe

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [44]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Steve plans to get Tony under the mistletoe all month long.





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Steve/Tony bingo at cap-ironman. This is for the photo prompt on my card of Tony working on the suit. Bingo card [here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146332/146332_900.png).

Tony winced, trying to work around one of the metal plates to get to a particular screw that had gotten loose during the last fight. It would've been easier to have the suit apart, but he needed it together, whole, to get this screw fully back in. He yelled when a loose wire -- the one he needed to get back down with this grounding screw -- sparked at him.

"Bandaid?" Steve called.

"No, just..." Tony swore and went back to the suit. "Residual energy from when it was powered up."

There wasn't an answer. Tony looked away from the suit and blinked. It looked like... Well. Either Santa had thrown up in his shop or someone was hoping to make Tony's shop the new North Pole.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, feeling very confused.

"Decorating," Steve said slowly. "You said I could?"

Tony frowned and wondered when he had. Steve rolled his eyes. "Two hours ago. I said that if I was going to be spending most of my time here and that it was December, I wanted it to look festive."

As Friday relayed an audio that showed that Tony had agreed to this, Tony took a better look around. Garland, but no tinsel. A small table top tree. Plastic ornaments. Strings of light powered independently. Dummy had gotten out his Santa hat.

Steve held out what looked suspiciously like mistletoe. "I wasn't sure where to put this though."

Tony blushed. "Mistletoe is an overdone trope."

Steve held it above his head. "I like it."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. "There. Happy?"

Steve's smile turned devious. "I think I should give it to Dummy. He'd probably help me get you under it all December."

"Please," Tony scoffed. "You don't need it to get kisses from me."

"Still, it should go somewhere." Steve went over to the kitchen and onto the counters. He pulled a roll of tape out of his pocket and put the mistletoe right over the coffee pot.

Tony sighed. "I'm not getting out of this then."

Steve winked.


End file.
